gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Idina Menzel
Idina Kim Menzel, born Mentzel on May 30, 1971Indina Menzel Bio, is an American actress, singer and songwriter. She is known for originating the role of Elphaba in the hit Broadway musical, Wicked, for her role as Maureen in Rent (musical and movie), the voice of main character Elsa in Frozen and for her recurring role as Shelby Corcoran on Glee since 2010. Personal life Menzel was born in Queens, New York (and raised in Syosset, New York)Idina Menzel – Wicked’s Original Elphaba to Helene and Stuart Mentzel (they would divorce when Menzel was 15). She has a younger sister, Cara. Her family is Jewish. Menzel attended New York University's Tisch School of the Arts, during that time she worked as a wedding and bar mitzvah singer, and earned a Bachelors of Fine Arts degree in Drama at New York University prior to being cast in Jonathan Larson's rock musical Rent. Her surname, Mentzel, was changed to Menzel to better reflect how they pronounced the name upon their arrival to America. Menzel was married to Taye Diggs for ten years before the couple decided to separate in 2013Idina Menzel and Taye Diggs Separate after 10 years of marriage.; their divorce was finalized in December 2014.Idina Menzel & Taye Diggs Finalized Their Divorce Before the Holidays, 1 Year After Split Their son, Walker, was born in September 2009.Taye Diggs and Idina Menzel Welcome a Son Career She originated the role of Elphaba in the hit Broadway musical Wicked (for which she won a Tony Award) along with fellow Glee guest star Kristin Chenoweth as the original Glinda (also known as Galinda). Idina also played the role of Maureen in both the 1996 original Broadway production and 2005 movie musical Rent. Additional theatre credits include the role of Amneris in Elton John's Aida and Kate in the 2000 Off-Broadway production of Lippa's The Wild Party. Menzel returned to Broadway in Tony and Pulitzer Prize-winning Brian Yorkey and Tom Kitt's production of If/Then in March 2014. She was announced, in April 2014, to be nominated for a Tony Award for Best Performance by a Leading Actress in a Musical for her If/Then performance.Tony Nominations 2014: Neil Patrick Harris, Idina Menzel and Bryan Cranston Up for Awards Menzel was announced, by The Broadway League, that she will serve as the 2014 Kids' Night on Broadway National Ambassador.Idina Menzel to Serve as National Ambassador of Kids' Night on Broadway 2014 The 18th Kids' Night on Broadway took place between February 24 and March 2, 2014. Menzel voiced a role in the 2013 Disney animated feature Frozen and sang the universally acclaimed "Let It Go". Former Glee co-star Jonathan Groff also voiced a role in the film. On March 2, 2014 she sang "Let It Go" at the Oscars, where the song later won the Academy Award for Best Original Song and Frozen won the Award for Best Animated Feature. Menzel announced, in April 2014, to have a one night only concert at Radio City Music Hall in New York in June.Idina Menzel Announces 'One Night Only' Radio City Concert! She released her holiday album, Holiday Wishes, on October 14, 2014.I know I've technically spilled the beans already, but excited to share that my holiday album will drop October 14! http://t.co/OrIjpY82Pu She will release her new album, "idina.", on Setember 23, 2016. On Glee , performing Funny Girl.]] Menzel appears in twelve episodes on Glee, so far, as a fictional character, Shelby Corcoran. Shelby is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline in Season One, and Rachel Berry’s mother, as well as the adopted mother of Quinn's baby Beth. She was cast after many fans noted how much resemblance there was between Idina and Lea Michele. As for her time on Glee she also got a bit naughty with the opposing showchoirs director Will Schuester as she seems very into him in the end. Menzel returned to Glee for Season 3 for six episodes. She made her comeback appearence in I Am Unicorn, along with her adoptive on-screen daughter, Beth. She later appeared in Season Four in the episode Sweet Dreams. Covered Songs *'Defying Gravity' (Wicked with Kristin Chenoweth) sung by Rachel and Kurt (Wheels) *'Take Me or Leave Me' (Rent with Fredi Walker) sung by Rachel and Mercedes (Comeback) *'For Good' (Wicked with Kristin Chenoweth) sung by Rachel and Kurt (New York) *'Seasons of Love' (Rent with full cast) sung by New Directions (Season Three verison cut / The Quarterback) *'Let It Go' (Frozen) sung by Rachel Berry (Loser Like Me) Filmography Trivia *She is a mezzo-soprano and a belter. *All of her parts in her covered songs are sung by Lea Michele who plays her character's biological daughter. *Her idol is Barbra Streisand. *She's the original Elphaba (Wicked) and Maureen (RENT). *She is widely known for her wide vocal range and belting techniques. *Before she was on Broadway, she was a wedding and bar mitzvah singer. *She's Jewish. *She's the original singer of For Good (along with Kristin Chenoweth) and Take Me or Leave Me. *She has a Yorkshire Terrier and 2 "Jazz" Cats. *She has a son named Walker. *Prior to winning the Tony for her performance as Elphaba in Wicked, she had already been nominated for her performance as Maureen in RENT. *Her vocal range is E3-C6. *She is left handed (as seen in Asian F). *She describes her time in RENT "the best time of her life." Source *She is particularly close to fellow Film/Original Broadway Cast Member, Adam Pascal. They both grew up together in New York. *''If/Then'' is her second time working with Michael Greif; the two previously worked together in RENT. ** If/Then ''is also the second time she works with Anthony Rapp, where the two also worked in ''RENT ''previously. *She was featured in Disney's Enchanted as Nancy. *She appeared in the Disney animated movie ''Frozen with co-star Jonathan Groff. She voiced the character Elsa the Snow Queen, who will be the 13th Disney Princess. Two versions of her song, Let it Go, appeared in the movie: one sung by her character and another covered by Demi Lovato who was also on Glee. **Lea Michele also covered Let It Go on Glee as Rachel. *Her name was flubbed at the Oscars by John Travolta as "Adele Dazeem". Gallery Idina Lea4.png Idina Lea2.png Idina Lea3.png Idina Lea.jpg Idina6.png Idina5.png Idina4.png Idina3.png Idina2.png Idina1.png Menzel at 'Frozen' Disney D23 Expo.jpg Idina and Kristin.jpg IdinaM.jpg IdinaM(2).jpg Idina and Kristen Frozen.jpg Idina Oscars 2014.jpg Idina Oscars 2014(2).jpg Idina Oscars 2014(3).jpg Idina Oscars 2014(4).jpg Idina Oscars 2014(5).jpg Idina Oscars 2014(6).jpg Idina Oscars 2014(7).jpg Idina Oscars 2014(8).jpg Idina Oscars 2014(9).jpg Idina Oscars 2014(10).png Indina on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon.jpg|Idina sings "Let It Go" with classroom instruments on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Idina billboard.jpg Idina billboard.2.jpg Idina billboard.3.jpg IM and SJP.jpg IM MetGala 2014.jpg IM MetGala 2014 (2).jpg IM MetGala 2014 (3).jpg IM Holiday Wishes.jpg IdinaMHW.jpg IM holiday wishes .jpg IM holiday wishes, 2.jpg IM holiday wishes, 3.jpg IM holiday wishes, 4.jpg IM holiday wishes, 5.jpg IM holiday wishes, 6.jpg Idina redbook .jpg Idina redbook, 2.jpg Idina m..jpg Idina redbook, 3.jpg Idina NYE 2014 LET IT GO.jpg Idina NYE 2015 LET IT GO.jpg Idina NYE 2015 Let it Go.jpg Idina SB.jpg Idina MSB.jpg Idina Me.jpg Idina Menzel SB.jpg I Mezel .jpg I.M..jpg Idina Blonde .jpg Idina Menzel..jpg Indian Menzel, II.jpg Idina Menzel, III.jpg Idina Menzel, IV.jpg Idina April 2015.jpg Idina WHCD.jpg WHCD Idina .jpg Idina WHCD 2015.jpg Tumblr no7y1k09CH1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no7wjiyHjp1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr no8hvtfzIl1qayexuo7 1280.jpg Indian Billboard Awards 2015.jpg Idina and Molly Billboard Awards .jpg Idina M. 2015.jpg Idina Billboard .jpg Idina Billboard Awards '15.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars